bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seishuku Yabun
Seishuku Yabun (静粛夜分 seishuku yabun; Eng Lit Translation, "Silent Night,") is the Lieutenant of the 6th Division underneath the command of Captain Hayate. He's one of the few prodigies to earn the respect of ever becoming a personal student underneath Captain Hayate's style of swordsmanship combat. Appearance: Seishuku is a well developed young man, bearing striking features of a man in his early 20's with unkempt yet appealing raven black hair with onyx pupils that retain a angled, hawk-like arc to them. His fair complexion compliments his dark hair & eye color, belying well developed muscle structre underneath his garments, having attained very little scarring, showing his innate ability for combat and endurance as well as recovery to his wounds of past battles. He has a tall stature a little over six feet, keeping in a tall stance with a small hunch to his neck due to his battle stances or "looking down" upon those he detests or despises. Seishuku's main attire of a Shikhakusho is a standard uniform, having a Lieutenant badge wrapped around his left arm that designates his position within his Division. He also possesses a brown sash tied around his waist, holding his Zapakuto, its katana kept in a Iaido position favored by his Captain and therefore passed upon his own desire. This also embodies his ability of being righthanded. He also occassionally dons a straw hat and a kimono of dark blue designs for personal affects. Personality: Seishuku is a very cold, distant man in terms of relations to his subordinates and other Soul Reapers. Having a mindset of viewing all those with competance are the only ones that can merit his respect and his attention, Seishuku will insist on being spoken by title alone unless they earn his respect firsthand. Not one to make friends, he's often chided lightly by his superior, believing that if he stands too apart from his men, he wouldn't command them as effectively or preform his daily duties with them in a better manner. Seishuku's only reply is, "If they joined the Gotei 13 believing everyone should be nice to each other, then they are naive. If they believe being a Soul Reaper means to make friends with those you might have to sacrifice for the greater good or watch them die before your eyes, then they are fools. I am their superior, not their friend. As a comrade, I'll train and keep them in line to the best of my abilities and their fullest potential. Earning my respect, is the cloest thing I'll call "friendship" among these lot." Synopsis: -The War of Four: Courts and Circles (debut) Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Impressive Spiritual Power: Seishuku retains a high quantity of Spiritual Power for the position he's within, having deft ability in utilizing it to its nearest full potential, with the utmost skill and prodigious ability. Quite capable of becoming Captain material in just another decade, according to his superior, Seishuku's genius intellect has allowed him to progress at a high rate that rivals that of the Lieutenant stars, Suiren Aizen & Daisuke Hayate, boasting Spiritual Pressure that can become as intoxicating if not impressively constricting in comparison to Suiren's loud note pressure and Daisuke's fiery pressure. Prodigious Combat Specialist: Being the foremost practioner in all forms combat, Seishuku has thoroughly trained himself to know dozens of different weapon types and how they are to be utilized as well as master many different types of unarmed combat techniques and forms, even going as far as mastering a number of Kido that fit his speciality. Having proved himself a combat natural among the 11th Division during his time as a Seated Officer, he readily accepted the chance to prove himself to the Elite 6th Division as soon as they announced a opening for Lieutenant underneath Captain Kukkyōna Hayate. Since then, he's built a reputation as one of the most renowned combat specialists next to the 11th Division's Lieutenant himself as well as being on par as nearly all of the Lieutenants in any form of combat. Fluent Zanjutsu Specialist: Quite capable of utilizing his Zanpakuto to a terrifyingly effective state, Seishuku can outmaneuver many gun-toting opponents with just his sword, capable of preforming basic maneuvers and skilled tehcniques to disable nearly all types of basic to heavy Kido firearms. Being underneath the personal tuteledge of Captain Hayate's specialized sword style as well as various other techniques preformed by the swordsman prodigy of the 6th Division, Seishuku is a rising star within the arts of Zanjutsu and quite capable of becoming Kukkyōna's successor in earning the title of swordsman master in the next few decades. Weaponsmaster: Capable of learning how to use a weapon by examining it for a mere short time, Seishuku can make do with nearly any weapon around him to a high skill, making him a dangerous man even when apparently unarmed with his own Zanpakuto. He's even used "harmless" Kido against enemies for particularly inventive, if not slightly sadistic, employments against his targets. Fluent Hakuda Specialist: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):